battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Front Enterprise
FOR THE IRON FRONT! ---- Welcome to Iron Front Enterprise! Most know us as the IFE for short. We are a defense contractor providing numerous services, including but not limited to: small arms, military vehicles, and small naval attack/defense craft, and Warships, we also supply cargo ships and cargo defense contractors. We are based in Apia, Samoa. Our factories and shipyards are shared with the UCPR, across the country. In exchange, most of our production goes to the inventory of the UPAF (Not Including Special Projects). ---- The Iron Council Name: Valerian Metaxa Alias: "The Iron Hand" Role: CEO Age: None of your business Background: N/A Name: Unters/Neutrals Character Alias: "Soaring Crane" Role: Vice-CEO Age: None of your business Background: N/A Name: Classified Alias: "Vanguard" Role: Head of Maritime Development Age: None of your business Background: N/A Name: Classified Alias: "The Prinz" Role: Head of Small Arms and Vehicle Development Age: None of your business Background: N/A Name: Classified Alias: "The Bear" Role: Head of the Security Department Age: None of your business Background: N/A Name: Classified Alias: "Moana" Role: Company Relations Manager Age: None of your business Background: N/A Industrial Complexes The Iron Fortress Industrial Complex - Apia, Samoa, United Central Pacific Republic External Industrial Production Compound 1 - Great Inagua Island, Caribbean Confederacy Partners Japan - Consumer Goods Caribbean Confederacy - Consumer Goods and Military Hardware Products Ships Valkyrie Class Merchant Carrier.JPG|'Valkyrie Class Escort Carrier'. Armament: 4 x 14 cm Anti-Ship Guns, 2 x Bofors 40 mm CIWS. Air Wing: 12 Sea-Borne Anti-Submarine Warfare Helicopters, 4 XF-1 B V/STOL Drones. Complement: 156 Sailors, 27 Officers Dauntless Class Convoy Escorts.JPG|'Dauntless Class Frigate'. Armament: 3 x 12.7 mm Dual-Purpose Guns, 2 x Bofors 40 mm CIWS, 2 x 20 mm Oerlikon Auto-Cannons, 6 x 8 barrel Anti-Submarine Rockets, 2 x Submerged 18 inch Guided Torpedoes. Complement: 58 Sailors, 12 Officers Harbinger Class Light Freighter.JPG|'Harbinger Class Freighter'. Cargo Capacity: 400 Metric Tons. Complement: 80 Civilian Crew, 15 Anti-Piracy Civilian Contractors, 12 Officers IMG 0498.jpg|Battle Class Destroyer Armament: Confidential Until Further Notice IMG 0499.jpg|Projekt 221 Battlecarrier [Armament: Confidential} Vehicles IMG 0243.PNG|'M1 Warrior MBT'. Armament (Standard, Factory Fresh): 105 mm Smooth bore High Velocity Cannon (Rounds Available are 105 mm APFSDS, 105 mm FSHEAT), 12.7 mm Heavy Machine Gun (Coaxial Mount). Armour (Worth in Reactive and Depleted Uranium Composite Armour): Hull Armour: 350 mm Front, 335 mm Sides, 305 mm Rear. Turret Armour: 430 mm Front, 230 mm Sidles, ? mm Rear. Minimum Crew Needed: 3 (Gunner, Driver, Commander). Colored Excellence.PNG|'The Excellence IFV/AFV'. Armament: (Standard, Factory Fresh): 105 mm Smooth bore High Velocity Cannon (Rounds Available are 105 mm APFSDS, 105 mm FSHEAT), 12.7 mm Heavy Machine Gun (Coaxial Mount). Armour (worth in Reactive and Depleted Uranium Composite Armour): Hull Armour: 140 mm Front, 100 mm Sides, 80 mm Rear. Turret Armour:210 mm Front, 130 mm Sidles, 100 mm Rear. Minimum Crew Needed: 3 (Gunner, Driver, Commander) Small Arms SM-1 7.62mm Rifle (Civilian Use)|'Sergei Mikovich-1 (SM-1)'. 7.62 mm Semi-Auto Rifle (Civilian). Weight: 4.7 Kg. Ammo Used: 7.62x51 mm (standard) ---- Aircraft Production Line Armored Vehicle Production Line Ship Production Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:Corporations/PMCs